The seed
by hexphoenix
Summary: A perspective from the Weasley matriarch on our favorite couple. SSHG One-Shot. Probably a little OOC.


The seed

A perspective from the Weasley matriarch on our favorite couple.

* * *

Molly Weasley was left to her own devices yet again, stood at the kitchen sink with cloth in hand and a dish in the other, gazing out of the conveniently placed small window above the stacks of plates and spoons. The only thing that made the demanding task more bearable, was the tiny flowering pot she had only just placed there in the sill not two hours ago, with a lonely seed inside.

And a seed takes time to grow.

She enjoyed watching things flourish- her family, garden, and house alike. Currently, it was placed in the far corner; you could almost miss it if you looked fast enough. But soon, it would grow and demand to be noticed. As among other things.

•

Hermione Granger walked carefully down the rickety stairs, sleep still present in her eyes. She yawned, stretched, and rubbed her eyelids as she made her way into the small kitchen, instantly greeting Molly softly as she sat at the table, helping herself to some eggs and toast. The older woman turned from her typical chore and smiled, said a 'good morning, dear', then continued on humming and scrubbing the pots and pans.

Not too long after she had sat down and gotten comfortable, a continuous, steady banging noise that only meant loud footsteps on the stairs echoed through the house and both women silently knew who would be gracing their presence at any moment now.

As expected, Severus Snape entered, unsurprisingly already donning his robes and trademark sneer, though only now it seemed a tad more severe.

Hermione, despite his near murderous gaze, stared back at him with a look akin to boredom and half-mast eyes and continued her chewing, too preoccupied on not falling asleep on the table top to care about what she knew to be an argument coming about-

"Granger," he growled slowly, "where...is...it."

"Where is...what?" She knew how unintelligent it was to egg someone such as Severus Snape on, especially when he was already peeved about something, but she was only half-awake, so you couldn't blame her, her mind told her.

"You know perfectly well what," he snapped. "What...have you done...with my book?"

She blinked slowly, "Book?" His nostrils flared. Oh, this was too much fun already. Might as well not stop now.

He hissed, "Yes, the one you claimed you just had to get your swotty little hands on and decided to rudely not return to its owner," Snape narrowed his eyes, "that was two weeks ago; now where is the damned thing?"

His voice was low and dangerous, and she noticed his hands were now clenched in fury, yet Hermione narrowed her own eyes challengingly, "Perhaps I am not finished with it yet."

He rolled his eyes impatiently, "Yes, because it takes _you_ weeks to finish a forty-page journal."

She shrugged. "Perhaps, if it is riveting enough," she gave him a slow, yet devious grin before returning to her toast. "I may just read it over and over."

She heard him growl in utter impatience before watching him turn away and listening to his same loud steps back up the stairs, along with some mutterings of which she was sure she heard something about being an 'impertinent, disrespectful, brazen little swot'.

Back at the sink, Molly heard the girl sniff in amusement, and then continue crunching on her toast. The rest of breakfast was shared in silence, as other Order members were out and about, while Ronald and Harry were likely still sleeping. A rare gift-silence- though she really should wake them.

Before finishing her task and wiping her hands on the dish towel, she looked one last time at the tiny pot and bustled away upstairs.

•

Molly was again standing in the kitchen above the little sink tending to the little pot. The sun was setting, casting an orange glow over the now tiny leaves. There now was a small stem emerging from the soil, and she took it upon herself to water it thoroughly. Once finished, she tottered the short walk to the next room, sitting in her favorite rocking chair that was the perfect amount of comfort and continued her next sewing project. A new scarf for Ronald- he needed a new one. Somehow misplacing his all the time.

Just as she was about to again enjoy the silence, as an Order meeting had just ended and the boys were out playing quidditch, she heard a bit of ruckus up stairs. Putting down her sewing kit, she listened to some footsteps, some doors being banged closed and others being banged on, and finally, some shouting.

Right when she decided it was about time to check on one young woman and potions master, was when said man came trudging down the stairs. He looked to the older matriarch fleetingly, a nonchalant expression plastered on his face before briskly nodding and sitting himself on the loveseat, making a show of crossing his legs and opening what looked to be a small journal, titled, '_A magical theory on the separate uses of toadstool,' _Molly read.

"Severus, whatever on Earth is-,"

Hermione was darting down the steps, her hair flying in her face as she made her way over to him, an irritated expression plastered on her features.

"I told you I wasn't finished with it yet!"

Without tearing his eyes away from the pages, he replied in a completely uninterested tone, "It seems as though, now, you are."

She made a move to grab it out of his hands, for which he was too quick for her and moved it out of her reach, standing up and holding the bind above her head, smirking triumphantly.

She unsuccessfully jumped and tried to grab it several times, much to the amusement of the tall man. Realizing this would not do, she attempted to stand on the couch in an effort to be taller and to then snatch it. Instantly realizing what she was doing, he merely walked to the other side of the room, the journal still raised high above his head.

"If I am being…forced to stay here under orders to watch over you, I expect to be treated with respect."

"You are completely childish!" She had finally surrendered, huffing and panting.

"And you are completely insufferable. Nothing has changed."

She growled and threw her hands in the air before trudging back up the rickety steps, muttering to herself.

Watching her until she had disappeared from view, he then returned to his spot on the loveseat and sat down with an air of victory, a smirk etched onto his face as he again crossed his legs and opened the journal.

Molly was all the while watching him curiously; seeming to sense her open stare, his eyes darted to hers, simply raising his eyebrow and returning to his reading. She shook her head slightly, smiling softly at their antics and continuing her sewing.

•

The potatoes and roast were coming along swimmingly. Molly supposed she didn't need to make much, as it was only herself, Severus and Hermione in the house tonight. The boys had gone to the Quidditch World cup, and as Hermione stated she was feeling a bit under the weather (though she seemed fine to Molly) Remus had volunteered to accompany Ron and Harry while Severus had stayed back. Though they were all at least seventeen, and Miss Granger eighteen, as he understood it, the Order wanted to take no chances. He had no interest in quidditch anyway so this arrangement was fine with him.

As Severus walked into the cramped kitchen after finishing his reading he noticed Hermione was already down and helping Mrs. Weasley with the cooking. The women turned to look at him, Hermione's countenance a bit less pleased to see him, however not unhappy as well. He smirked; she was probably still peeved with him from the other day.

"Ah, Severus! We were wondering when you would make an appearance; you look absolutely peaked. Could you be a dear and set the table for me please?"

Severus's eyes flicked to Hermione's briefly at the word 'we', then nodded and took his wand out, swishing it so that the dishes from the cabinets floated out and set up three placements, along with silverware, glasses and cloth napkins. Walking over to where the women were now standing, figuring he could help more, he took the bowl of potatoes from Hermione, their hands briefly touching. She looked into his eyes, a look of bewilderment in them at actually having contact with the potions master before he swiftly turned as if burned, his look of indifference never wavering, and set the bowl on the table. He then sat, carefully unfolding his napkin and setting it on his lap.

She blinked, and then distractedly turned, automatically asking Molly if she needed any more help. At the older woman's answer in the negative and a '_Thank you, dear,_' Hermione too sat down across from the professor. She avoided his gaze, though she was sure she could feel his heated one on her making her face warm significantly. She wasn't sure what was happening lately while she was around him the past week but it was…something. With the boys gone most of the time he seemed a bit less…cantankerous around her lately, even perhaps, helpful? Civil? Now, she felt a flutter in her belly whenever he spoke to her, looked at her, even when he walked into the same room. Just a few moments ago, his touch had sent a spark straight through her body, awakening her to something she never really knew or had in her life until now. She knew what this all likely meant, but didn't exactly want to fully address that matter in her mind just yet.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of nervous fidgeting with a napkin and lip chewing Molly sat the roast on the table next to the potatoes and, seating herself next to Hermione, began piling food onto their plates. The dinner was spent in silence, no one daring to break the calm for fear another argument may break. Looking over the two inhabitants, about to ask how everything tasted, Molly instantly perceived a slight shift in their behavior, as Hermione seemed a bit flustered and at Severus' lack of biting comments. In fact, she noticed some quite strange behavior indeed.

While Hermione's wasn't especially odd, just a shy glance was made around the kitchen every once in a while, never looking at the man across from her and seeming to be eating as quickly as she could without looking ravenous. She also had a stain of red across her cheeks.

Severus, meanwhile, was not hiding his blatant stare whatsoever. He ate slowly, his eyes never leaving her face even as he took a bite. She didn't even know if he knew he was doing it. His face held no contempt, though it wasn't empty either. She saw…what was that…admiration? She saw a slight turn of his lips shoot upwards while his eyes roamed her face, looking into her eyes, staring at her cheeks, pert nose and freckles, and then, more often than not staring at her lips, all the while Hermione stayed oblivious. She also saw his gaze travel down her neck and, as much as she wished she didn't see it, even lower for a quick second. She wanted to berate him, but also was too curious about his behavior. His eyes snapped up to her eyes again to see if she had noticed, and, at seeing as that was not the case, finally looked away and did not look at her again until he finished with his meal, wiping his mouth, placing his napkin back on the table, excusing himself quickly and disappearing upstairs. He never detected Molly's keen observation of him, she knew. He was a strange man, indeed.

She heard Hermione next to her breathe a sigh of relief at the potions master's exit. Molly had wanted to question their strange behavior, but decided to leave it be for now.

Hermione eventually finished and thanked her, before also vanishing in the same direction the dour man had.

Sighing, Molly also stood, gathering the plates and dishes to place in the sink for washing. Hermione usually helped with the cleaning up, and sometimes Severus, but as they seemed a bit anxious tonight she'd leave them be. She could handle one night on her own. After all, over the years the only ones who had usually volunteered to help- and this wasn't very often- was Ginny and Bill. She was used to it.

Starting to scrub the dishes clean, her eyes roamed to the little pot. The plant's leaves were now larger, the stem taller, and there was just the beginnings of a small, delicate flower that was trying to bloom, slowly but surely.

•

Night quickly fell and the house was completely silent as the occupants of the Burrow fell asleep one by one. With Arthur in Romania visiting Charlie, Molly thought she might finally have a well-rested night without any loud snoring to keep her up for once. Just once. Around four in the morning, however, her plan of sleeping for a full night without being woken was shot as she heard a door creak open and feet travel down the stairs in what she knew the person hoped were silent. Unfortunately, Molly was a light sleeper.

Half awake, she sighed drearily before rising and pulling on her robe and stepping into her slippers. Trying to be silent, she crept down the narrow steps, which defiantly groaned underneath her, causing her to grimace. Finally reaching the first floor, she was surprised to hear not one, but two voices. Suddenly awake, quickly listening to ascertain no one had broken into her home, she immediately recognized the voices of Hermione Granger and Severus Snape.

Trying to decide if she should step in and see if everything was alright or simply listen in on their conversation, her curious side won out as they had been acting quite strange lately. She leaned by the doorway, hoping the spy had not yet heard her.

"-couldn't sleep. Did I wake you?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry. I should've known you're a light sleeper. I was just going to have some tea and then go back to bed."

There was silence then, she assumed he simply nodded.

"Would you like some?"

She heard tea being poured, then a clink of a cup as he took a sip.

"So why are you really awake at this hour, Miss Granger?"

"I…I have nightmares some nights."

"Indeed?"

"Yes…sometimes they involve Harry, or Ron, or myself, but this one was, erm…about…you."

"And this was a nightmare, not a dream, correct?" She could hear the smirk in his voice. Dear Merlin, was he flirting with her?

She giggled softly, and then sobered, "Yes. But um-you-you were hurt, coming back from a meeting with Vol- you-know-who, and, and then, you-you almost died. You were very badly hurt…bleeding everywhere…I couldn't save you…," she sniffled then, softly.

Molly then heard a scrape of a chair, soft footsteps, and more scraping, indicating he had moved, most likely next to her.

"Well, I am fine."

Hermione blew into what Severus probably had given her, most likely his handkerchief.

"Thank you," she said weakly. "I'm sorry I woke you…and I'm sorry about the other day. I should've given you your journal back."

"I have already read it quite a few times. I just don't appreciate little know-it-alls taking my property and then not returning it when she is done." His voice held no malice.

"I know. I won't do it again, professor."

"Severus."

"What?"

"You may call me Severus while we are not at Hogwarts, Miss Granger."

"Well, then, you may call me Hermione."

There was more silence.

"Well, I suppose I should be off to bed, then. Goodnight Prof- Severus."

Molly decided to chance a peek around the corner; being it was dark, they likely wouldn't see her. She saw him nod and stand, but then pull out her chair for her. Hermione smiled shyly, thanking him. His hand then rested on her lower back leading her-thankfully- to the other end of the stairs.

"If you have any more nightmares Hermione, don't hesitate to come to me."

"But sir, aren't you coming to bed?"

He paused, "No, perhaps in a few minutes. I would like to finish my tea."

She nodded, "Alright…I'll-erm…see you tomorrow then." Her footsteps slowly echoed and then faded.

She saw him stand at the end of the stairs for a few seconds before returning to the kitchen. He leaned over the sink, sighing deeply.

"What is the matter with me," she heard him grumble softly. "You can't be attracted to her. Highly inappropriate, Severus. She will never care for you. No one ever will."

With that he left back to where he came, his steps also fading and his door closing gently.

Molly stepped into the kitchen, picking up the teacups on her way and setting them gently in the sink.

Looking out of her window, the night was calm, although the air was beginning to cool slightly signifying the end of summer. Reminding herself of her plant, her attention focused on it once more, the flower was starting to open, although a leaf had already began to turn brown at the tips.

•

Another week later breakfast was being served again, with Molly preparing eggs, bacon, toast and pumpkin juice. Severus was already awake and finished with his breakfast, reading the Daily Prophet. Just as she was about to see what was taking her so long as she was typically an early riser, Hermione came through the kitchen, sitting right next to Severus.

"Good morning," came his deep baritone.

"Mornin'," she mumbled tiredly, her hands over her face.

"Did you…sleep well?"

She turned to look at him, smiling gently, "Yes actually. Thank you."

"Good."

She leaned into him to whisper so that Mrs. Weasley might not hear, "I mean thank you for helping me last night. It's not too often people wake me from my nightmare, give me a potion and then hold me all night to make sure I'm okay. So really, thank you. I know I'm a handful."

He smiled, "It was my pleasure."

Blushing, she continued with her breakfast, grinning wider as he put his hand on her back, rubbing comforting circles. Getting up to refill his coffee, he double checked to make sure Molly wasn't watching their actions or listening. He was relieved to see her too focused on her little plant she cared about so much lately to pay attention.

Molly smiled as she watered the now not so little flower. It was fully bloomed and ten times more beautiful than anything she could imagine. She wasn't even quite sure what type of flower it was- but it was magnificent. The leaf that had begun to turn brown was now full of life and healthy again, and it seemed all was well with the plant that now demanded attention in the little window sill.

Yes, she loved to see things bloom.

* * *

**This is just a one-shot that came to me one day and has been sitting on my computer for a while now. I'm not completely happy with it as it didn't turn out exactly like I expected so I apologize if anyone seems OOC. It is sooo hard to make them not seem at least a little OOC though. Hope you at least enjoyed.**


End file.
